parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mermaid of Notre Dame part 8 - Aladdin and Jasmine Meet
(Dissolve forward in time to Jasmine and the Zamarons searching for Aladdin. He is disguised, again with Fluttershy as the old woman. He sneaks into the church. Jasmine sees him and recognises who it is. She follows him in alone. As she comes up behind her, he turns and grabs her sword.) * Aladdin: You! * (Aladdin forces Jasmine to the floor, holding her there with the tip of her sword at her chin.) * Jasmine: Easy, easy--I just did my hair this morning. * Aladdin: Oh, really? You missed a spot. * Jasmine: All right, all right. Just calm down. Just give me a chance to apologise. * Aladdin: For what? * (As Aladdin lets down his guard for a split second, Jasmine grabs the sword from his hands and turns it on him.) * Jasmine: That, for example. * Aladdin: You sneaky daughter of a-- * Jasmine: Ah, ah, ah! Watch it--you're in a church. * (Aladdin has picked up a staff with candles on top) * Aladdin: Are you always this flirty, or am I just lucky? * (Aladdin swings the staff at Jasmine, who blocks it with her sword. They fight.) * Jasmine: (Between Aladdin's swings) Candlelight...privacy... music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat! You fight almost as well as a woman! * Aladdin: Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you. * Jasmine: That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think? * Aladdin: No. This is. * (Aladdin swings one end of the staff at Jasmine's crotch. Jasmine blocks it with her sword. He quickly hits her in the face with the other end of the staff. She shakes it off.) * Jasmine: Touche! * (Fluttershy flies all around Jasmine's head to distract her.) * Jasmine: I didn't know you had a pony. * Aladdin: Well, she doesn't take kindly to soldiers. * (The fighting has subsided.) * Jasmine: Eh, I noticed. Permit me. I'm Jasmine. It means "sun goddess." And you are? * Aladdin: Is this an interrogation? * Jasmine: It's called an introduction. * Aladdin: You're not arresting me? * Jasmine: Not as long as you're in here. I can't. * Aladdin: You're not at all like the other soldiers. * Jasmine: Thank you. * Aladdin: So, if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want? * Jasmine: I'd settle for your name. * Aladdin: Aladdin. * Jasmine: It's beautiful. Much better than Jasmine, anyway. * (As they gaze into each other's eyes, neither notices Maleficent and the Zamarons approaching.) * Maleficent: Good work, Jasmine! Now, arrest him. * (Jasmine still has her back to Maleficent.) * Jasmine: (Whispering to Aladdin) Claim sanctuary. * (Aladdin looks at Jasmine oddly.) * Jasmine: Say it! * Aladdin: You tricked me! * Maleficent: I'm waiting, Jasmine. * Jasmine: I'm sorry, ma'am. He claims sanctuary. There's nothing I can do. * Maleficent: Then drag him outside at-- * (Queen Clarion has entered) * Queen Clarion: Maleficent! You will not touch him! (To Aladdin, whom she as approached) Don't worry. Maleficent learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church. * (Maleficent and the Zamarons turn to leave. Maleficent ducks around a pillar and doubles back. As the remainder of the people have passed, Maleficent jumps out, grabs Aladdin's arm and twists it behind him. She whispers into his ear.) * Maleficent: You think you've outwitted me, but I am a patient woman, and heroes don't do well inside stone walls. * (She pauses, then breathes deeply, smelling Aladdin's hair.) * Aladdin: What are you doing? * Maleficent: I was just imagining a rope around that handsome neck. * (Maleficent caresses Aladdin's neck, but he pulls away.) * Aladdin: I know what you were imagining. * Maleficent: Such a clever wizard. So typical of your kind, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter. (She begins to leave.) You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine! * (Maleficent exits, pulling the door shut behind her. Aladdin rushes over to another door, only to find the Zamarons outside.) * Zamaron 1: Maleficent's orders! Post a Zamaron at every door. * (Aladdin slams it shut. Fluttershy comes back to him.) * Aladdin: Don't worry, Fluttershy--if Maleficent thinks she can keep us here, she's wrong. * Queen Clarion: Don't act rashly, child. You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Maleficent's anger further. * Aladdin: You saw what she did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor girl. I thought if just one person could stand up to her, then... (he sighs.) What do they have against people who are different, anyway? * Queen Clarion: You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself. * Aladdin: No one out there's going to help, that's for sure. * Queen Clarion: Perhaps there's someone in here who can. * (Queen Clarion gracefully motions towards the inside of the church, then exits. Aladdin moves into the church.) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Parts